Corpse X Beauty
by C7oudBust
Summary: In contrary to what others think, the first time he saw a human corpse wasn't during the Hunter Exam. What happened back then left a massive impact on Gon's psychology.


Silvery moon hung and constellations littered the night sky of Whales Island, the moonlight shone down onto the lush earth, chilly breeze blow softly on the leaves and grasses that were masked by thick mists as the greenish strips swayed gently.

There's a little house sat on top of the hill, where the two teenage boys laid messily on their shared bed in one of the rooms inside. One of them had his eyes opened and was staring into space as he relished in the sound of breathing of his sleeping companion. Scenes from the same dream that had woke him up too many times from his sleep replayed in his head; the dream that he hasn't had for a while until now. Gon was torn between hating the reoccurring dream for reminding him that he was never normal and for resurfacing after just one day of his and Killua's reunion, or loving the dream because it had replaced a much more unpleasant ones; the dream that reminded him about the inhumane smell of blue blood, of death and the glittering sadness in a pair of blue eyes.

In contrary to what others might believe, the first time the said boy saw a dead body wasn't the time when he took the Hunter Exam. He'd never told anyone about what happened back then, not even to Mito or Killua. He can still remember the vivid picture of a body of a little boy he found in a deep part of the forest where no one except himself-and the boy-ventured into. Gon was able to protect himself because he had picked up skills in detecting danger or threat after going on lots of adventures in the forests, but the boy wasn't.

What happened back then had create a massive impact on him, psychologically.

* * *

Gon stared down the severed body slumped on his arms after he picked it up from the blood pooled earth; the broken skin revealed damaged organs and fractured bones, sticky liquid dripped from open wounds, ran down the paled and cold skin of the victim and onto Gon's arms, the boy's green eyes had lost its light as it stared blankly back at him.

The city boy had crunched up his nose in disgust and walked away, avoided contact and would vigorously brush at the parts of his body that had accidentally came in contact with the island boy. The boy rejected Gon's request on being friends.

But as he slumped against Gon's arms, he didn't walk away just like what he did when he was alive. For a corpse was unable to move on their own will.

Gon knew it was wrong, he knew, and yet he was happy that the boy didn't reject him-not in that state-and that's how it started; the attraction towards corpse that would never ever show resistance towards himself.

* * *

During the Hunter Exam, looking at corpses had become a natural occurrence for Gon, he'd witnessed those moments more than he could count-and he didn't-and yet he'd never spared one glance at them, no matter how much a corpse might appeal to him, they could never compete against the body that stick alongside with him, his favourite body.

The pallid skin that looked dead and had a natural chill to them, sapphire blue eyes that had some lights absent in them and would sometimes darken and leave only a pair of empty dead socket, on his skin carried a metallic scent of the dead. Just like a corpse. He'd met his favourite body, his favourite and best friend, Killua, at the first phase of the Hunter's Exam.

Gon remembered how he tried not to stare, turned away from the body that had imitated a beautiful living corpse with much difficulties when he caught himself staring, and he would feel guilty at what crossed his mind. The attempt at turning away became much more difficult as time passed, as he found out the other boy was something so much more.

" _I want to be friends with Gon!"_

After knowing that's what Killua told his brother through Satotz, the fear of rejection disappeared, and he knew that it was okay to stare or touch, he would never be rejected. If only he could bring him back, and he did-without musing how much Illumi looked like a corpse in the process, because Killua was the person he want.

There are times when the beauty of a corpse was lost on him, the time when rage, guilt, hatred, sadness filled his heart till it overflow, and that was when he'd hurt his most important person, and lost him. Gon had felt unwanted after the departure, but he kept telling himself he deserved it, after what he had done. He will not force the other boy to stay, he'd lost the right to do that.

The dreams about touching his best friend's chilly body was replaced.

It was before he could fall into deep self-loathing and grief, and break himself in tinier fragments, that is when Killua came back.

* * *

Gon turned his gaze towards Killua who was bathed in the moonlight, amber eyes traced the boy's feature; from his soft and silver hair, pale complexion, closed eyelid with silver eyelashes, lips opened slightly as he breathed through them in his sleep. Without much thought, Gon brushed a hand over the sleeping boy's arm gently, it's chilly.

He was instantly reminded of how _alive_ Killua actually was at times; how those precious sapphires would shine with immeasurable happiness and adoration, how his skin would heat up and turn pink whenever he felt embarrassed.

Killua is always attractive, Gon knew it all along, but definitely in more ways than a corpse.

End.

* * *

 **I killed cliche.**


End file.
